magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Acorn User Issue 30
This issue was dated January 1985 and cost £1. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (2-3) Noticeboard - 1 page (18) Letters - 3 pages (50-51,53) Competition - 1 page (91) Back Issues - 1 page (93) Software Chart - 1 page (170) Acorn Abuser's Diary - 1 page (208) News Page 7 *Curry reveals 'C' series *Electron tops in survey on reliability *Check your chess: Chess Analytics System *Times Network awaits the call from schools Page 9 *Slow, slow software: Slomo device slows down games *Prestel offers 'special deal' to school users *End of Prestel censorship *Business training software packs from Pitmans Page 11 *Hacking into the Palace: Bogus messages from the Duke of Edinburgh *Penman robot plotter out Page 15 *Disc holds analysis of 25 shares *Schools set to write history *Atari forces software houses to drop games: Winged Warlords and Castle of Gems removed from sale. *Eltime stores TV pictures Page 16 *Software boost for cable TV *Double density disc revsion Education News - 1 page (161) Features Operation Raleigh: The Beeb's Great Adventure - 2 pages (21-22) :Acorn systems play a central role in an ambitious four-year international project. Keith Parish logs the details. Hints & Tips - 3 pages (41,43,45) :Martin Phillips helps you to move characters around the screen, use Wordwise from Basic and shuffle a pack of cards sharply. Joe's Jottings: Cooking up a Teletext Emulator - 9 pages (77,79,82,85,122-126) :Joe Telford gives you his recipe for an electronic magazine on the Econet Create and View pages of teletext graphics and characters. Graphics: A Higher Tone of Print - 10 pages (86-87,89,112-118) :Peter Sandford helps you make aprofessional impression with your reports and maps with his colour-fill and dot pattern routines. Beeb Forum: - 2 pages (130-131) :Bruce Smith offers cash for the best use of an ingenious graphics compiler - plus: pixel chart Mk II and a version numbering utility. Hardware: Second Processor Power - 3 pages (135,137,139) :Do second processors speed things up? Paul Beverley looks at the theory and practice and outlines special programming techniques. Reviews Games Gateway to Karos (BBC) - Peter Voke - ⅔ page (177) :Gateway to Karos is an adventure for everyone. It is traditional stuff, magic, caverns, dragons and all, but exceptional in quality. Old hands will want it for their collections. Beginners could do worse than start here. The hints booklet will help you out if you're stuck, though it's best kept for emergencies: it's worth savouring this gem of an adventure. Aabatron (BBC, Electron) - Simon Williams - ⅓ page (179) :The idea of having a number of rooms is perhaps more ol a gimmick than a useful addition to the game, but the screens are well put together and as a variation on the straight 'blast the aliens rigid' concept. Aabatron makes a very playable game from Clemoes. I'd be interested to see more from them. Plutonium Plunder (BBC) - Simon Williams - ⅓ page (181) :It really is about time that selling an arcade game relied on more than multicoloured, smoothly-animated sprites and a storyline creamed from an early Asimov novella. Micro Power can come up with good, innovative games (most recently Jet Pack Jack offered some interesting variations on a theme), but to my way of thinking, there s not nearly enough difference between Rubble Trouble and Plutonium Plunder to warrant the transmission of £13.90 in their direction Other Businees: Which Word Processor Meets Your Demands? - 5 pages (143,145,147,149,151) :Jacquetta Megarry, a writer and seasoned word processor user, gives a personal assessment of six to help you choose. (Beebpen, Edword, Kansas, Scribe, View, and Wordwise) Astronomy: Spaced Out - 3 pages (172-173,175) :Chandra Wickramasinghe sights his telescope on three software packages to send you into orbit. (Astronomy, Star Seeker, and Sky Baby) Book: Exploring Adventures on the BBC - Peter Voke - ⅓ page (177) Airbrush - Malcolm Banthorpe - ⅔ page (179) Education - Fletcher's Castle - Frank Jones - ⅔ page (181) Software for Light Pens - 3 pages (183,185,187) :Continuing his lightpen survey Chris Drage looks at software. Type Ins Quadline - David Acton - 6 pages (64-65,67,109-111) Picture Slide - Roland Waddilove - 5 pages (72-73,106-108) Music while you program - Jonathan Lidgard - 2 pages (75,105) Education: Tell Me a Story - Robert Southall - 8 pages (119-121,164-165,167-169) Books - 1 page (191) *Women and Computing - Susan Jones *Computers Mean Business - John Vaux *101 Things to do With a Dead COmputer - Tony Quinn Adverts Games *BMX on the Moon, Winged Warlords (BBC) - 1 page (71) *Dominoes, Pyramid & Casino, Traditional Board Games (BBC, Electron), Wordsquare - Seabattle - Pick-a-Pair (BBC) - 1 page (81) *Zany Kong Junior (BBC, Electron), Jack and the Beanstalk (BBC) - 1 page (182) *Space Pilot, Airlift (BBC) - 1 page (209) *Mr. Ee! (BBC) - 1 page (210) Other Credits Technical Editor :Bruce Smith Sub-Editor :Julie Carman Editorial Assistant :Kitty Milne Art Editor :Nigel Wingrove Publishing Director :Michael Potter Editorial Director :Christopher Ward External Links You can find this magazine on a DVD at Acorn Electron World Other Issues Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Contains Electron Reviews